She would have been the one
by SPYforYOU
Summary: Aang tells Katara about his best friend, whom he had an arranged marriage too. Was it true love, or is Katara his second love and not is first?  ONE-SHOT.


**Just a small one-shot I thought of. I'm sorry if it doesn't make sense, It did in my head. HEHE! Hope you enjoy! :) ANd the third to last line, if you don't get it; wind moves from person to person but water stays with one. That's what he means. **

**Ages:**

**Katara- 16**

**Aang-14**

**

* * *

**

"Aang, what was your life at the temple like?" Katara asked.

They were currently sitting in Iroh's tea shop, relaxing after a long day of peace treaties and meetings. Katara had suggested going for a walk, but it had started to pour when they went out. So now they were huddled in the tea shop for warmth and tea.

"Well what do you want to know about?" Aang asked turning toward her.

"Your tattoos. Did they hurt?" she questioned while lightly tracing his arrows, from his head to his clothed back.

He shivered at her touch. "Yea. They did. I don't really remember though. I was sedated through most of it. Only when they did my head was I awake. But at that time I was in the spirit world, so… yea, not really. I did have bruises for weeks and could barley sit down after though," he said with a smile.

_So they __**do**__ go down to his butt_, Katara thought.

Aang pulled Katara in for a kiss, but she pulled away quickly. He looked at her in confusion.

"What's wrong?"

'Well I was wondering, what were the rules about romance and that stuff at the temples, and for the monks?"

He looked at her in understanding. "Oh, well we lived in separate temples you know. The southern air temple had no females at all. All the nuns lived in the western temple."

"So then how did you fall in love or you know… have babies?" Katara inquired whispering the end and blushing.

Well there is always the fall festival where nuns and monks gathered, but the monks swore off love."

"Then how?" Katara started but Aang kept talking.

"We had arranged marriages, and every fall and spring festival we would meet and get to know each other for two months."

"So you would only meet the one you were meant to be with for four months total and it was arranged?"

Aang nodded his head at this.

"Wait, but you said the monks swore off love."

"Yea, but not all Air benders were monks," he reminded Katara.

"Oh yea." Katara then asked cautiously, "Who were you supposed to be wedded too?"

"Mei Le," he said as his eyes clouded over and memories flooded through him. "It means beautiful flower, and she was. She was thin and skinny and fragile just like a flower. With the most beautiful sky blue eyes, they were rare for Air benders. And she was my best friend."

Katara sat as she heard about the one the Avatar was supposed to be wedded to. She wasn't jealous, no. How could she be for Mei Le was long gone? But she felt sadness. That she couldn't have been the one with Aang for his whole life, that she probably wasn't his first love.

"Well, what happened?" Katara prompted.

"Well, as I said, she was my best friend, and when we heard that we were horrified; it would have ruined our relationship. But over time she started to like me."

"And you liked her back?"

"I'll never know."

Katara looked at him in confusion.

"Well I ran away remember, so I never could have found out."

"You never know, she might have been the one," Katara said; mostly just to see what he'd say.

"No. I know, she'd never be the one." Katara watched him carefully. "We were too close of friends. And everything happens for a reason anyways, right?"

"I don't understand."

"Well her love was probably just a kid crush, and I was meant to be with you, so that's why I got stuck in the iceberg for a hundred years," Aang said simply.

Katara smiled at him happily and leaned in for a kiss. It was sweet with no trace of jealousy, but letting Aang know that he was _only_ hers.

"She had lighter eyes than yours you know," Aang said suddenly.

"Hers were light blue; like the always moving wind, but yours are dark and deep like everlasting love," Aang said lovingly as he looked at Katara.

"And that's why she'd never be the one," Aang said replying to Katara's unspoken thoughts.

_She would have been the one._

_

* * *

_

_**The wind flies but you're always here**_

_**Strong and steady always near**_

_**The wind flies but you don't**_

_**Choosing to be with only one**_


End file.
